Currently, selected local telephone service providers offer a caller identification service that identifies a telephone number of a calling party to a recipient party of the call. For the recipient party to receive the telephone number of the calling party, the recipient party typically needs to utilize a special display device to visually read the telephone number offered by the caller identification service.
Presently, there are also display telephones that have a screen which displays a telephone number being dialed by the calling party. In theory, the calling party is able to visually confirm the telephone number that was dialed by the calling party and to then match up the displayed telephone number which was dialed by the calling party with the telephone number of the recipient party.
However, looking at a display screen is often inconvenient and sometimes not possible due to screen limitations, lighting environment of the screen, and/or user eyesight limitations which may ultimately render the screen unreadable to the user. Further, merely displaying a telephone number of the call recipient does not often provide enough information. For example, a telephone number by itself does not necessarily reveal the identity of the called party. Furthermore, the information shown on the display screen is actually stored within a corresponding telephone which may not allow the call recipient to accurately identify the calling party.
What is needed is an audible confirmation system that provides a user with an audible confirmation identifying a call recipient. What is also needed is an audible confirmation system that provides a user with an audible name identifying a call recipient. What is further needed is an audible confirmation system that operates within an existing Intelligent Network architecture and is available to a user utilizing only a conventional telephone.